Installing an Internet gateway device or other type of network device can be a difficult process since there may be several scenarios in how the network is connected and since there are many devices that may or may not already be installed at the network.
As an example, a user may want to upgrade a home network by adding a new type of a network device such as a new router. Alternatively, a user may want to upgrade from a traditional router to a wireless router. In such situations, it would be useful to have knowledge and access to the settings of the old device during installation of the new or upgraded device. Further, with the variety of devices sold by different vendors and with different versions of devices offered by the same vendor, the device settings from the old device may not be suitable for or may need to be manually converted to proper configurations for the new network device.